New Neighbor
by be-my-guardian-angel
Summary: He was four years old when he first met Caterina Valentine. My first Cabbie oneshot. R&R. :)


He was four years old when he first met Caterina Valentine.

It was your typical Sunday afternoon in early June. It wasn't too hot, but it was no doubt hot enough for ice cream. After a long and tiresome game of catch in his backyard, Robbie, along with his best friend Beck were taking a little break from their game that afternoon. They currently sat on the Shapiro's porch steps, licking their respective cones as they talked.

"Have you met your new neighbors yet?" Beck asked.

Robbie shook his head, licking a few rainbow sprinkles from his vanilla cone. "Nope. I saw them move in yesterday, though."

"Do they have any kids?"

Robbie nodded. "At least one, I think. I saw someone moving some toys and stuff into their garage."

Beck sighed as he finished his treat. "Well, whoever it is, I hope they're friendly. Ready to keep playing?"

Robbie polished off the last of his cone and nodded, brushing off his blue jeans before running over to pick up the red ball lying in the freshly cut grass.

"Should we keep playing catch, or a different game?"

Beck shrugged. "We could play hot potato until my mom comes to pick me up."

Robbie smiled. "Okay! We'll play up to twenty." He tossed the ball to his friend. "You go first."

Beck tossed the ball back to Robbie, signifying the start of the game. In unison the boys counted out loud, eagerly trying to get the ball off their hands as it was tossed back and forth.

However on hot potato seventeen, Beck threw the ball a bit too hard. Robbie jumped up as high as he could to catch it, but it sailed over his head and flew over the fence, landing into the neighbor's backyard.

Robbie groaned. "Beck!"

Beck smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Robbie sighed. "Who's gonna go get it, you or me?"

Just as Beck opened his mouth to answer, a station wagon pulled up in front of the driveway. He smiled as the window rolled down. "Hi mom!"

Robbie waved as well. "Hi, Mrs. Oliver!"

She waved at Robbie and smiled. "Hi Robbie! Make sure to tell your mom I said hello."

Robbie nodded. "I will."

"Beck, sweetheart we have to go, we don't wanna be late getting to Grandma's house."

"Okay," Andre said with a sigh. "See you later Robbie!"

Robbie waved to his best friend as he got in the car. "Bye, Beck! Maybe tomorrow after school we can play space aliens!"

Beck smiled. "Okay!"

Robbie sighed as the car pulled away and drove further down the street. He was always sad whenever Beck had to leave; he didn't have many friends at school besides Beck, not to mention being an only child tended to be lonesome.

Suddenly he felt a hand tap shoulder. "Is this yours?"

"Eeep!" Robbie cried out as he whirled around, coming face to face with a brunette girl that looked to be his age, looking at him with sparkling brown eyes as she held out his ball to him.

"Um, yeah…" Robbie began awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "How'd you find it?"

"It landed in my backyard," The girl explained, pointing to the large wooden fence that separated the two houses. "It ruined my tea party!" She stuck out her bottom lip disapprovingly, obviously upset.

"Oh, well then um, I'm sorry." Robbie apologized, scratching his head. "You see me and my friend Beck were-"

"It's okay, I'm not really mad!" The girl exclaimed, interrupting Robbie as she smiled brightly and laughed. Her pigtails bounced as she bent down to place the ball on the ground and rolled it next to Robbie's feet.

"There you go!"

Robbie smiled at her. "Thanks."

"It was no problem." She then extended her hand. "I'm Caterina Valentine, but most people call me Cat!"

Robbie wiped his hand on his jeans before shaking hers. "Hi, I'm Robbie Shapiro."

She smiled brightly, dimples and all. "Can we be friends? You seem really nice!"

Robbie shrugged, he could use another friend. "Sure, I'd like to-"

"Yaay, I love making new friends!" Robbie suddenly found Cat's arms around him, hugging him tightly. Confused, Robbie just stood there with his arms lying limply at his sides.

When she pulled away from him, Cat was still smiling. "Do you wanna come over and play with me?"

"No, I have to eat dinner. Maybe some other time."

Cat's smile fell for the first time. "Awww, okay. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that we can play, okay?"

Robbie shrugged and smiled a little. "Uh, sure."

"Cat! Time for dinner!" A voice called from over the fence.

Cat sighed. "That's my mommy calling me, I have to go. But maybe, if you come over tomorrow you can meet my new baby brother Frankie! He's cute and weird at the same time!"

Robbie didn't have time to respond, because before he knew it Cat had took off running in the direction in which she had come.

Robbie watched her go, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cat was different, no doubt, but she was nice, and she had a pretty smile.

As his mother called him inside for dinner, he couldn't help but feel that he and Cat would be the best of friends.

* * *

**I'm starting to like Cabbie, so I wrote this. Hope you liked :)**

**-aria**


End file.
